Locker Room Chat
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Cameron finds Thirteen in the locker room.


Locker Room Chat

A House, M.D. femslash

Ry_Rain

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

A/N: I am in the middle of writing a sequel, so more should come soon.

Cameron walked into the locker room and saw Thirteen laying on one of the benches situated between the rows of lockers. She heard about House firing the young brunette because of some "reckless" behavior. "He's a hypocrite."

The other doctor opened her eyes and looked at the blonde. "Who?"

"Who else?" Cameron sat on another bench, facing Thirteen. "He does drugs in front of everyone, including patients. He actually dropped acid once to get rid of a self-inflicted migraine."

Thirteen closed her eyes again. "I don't really want to talk about it, especially with you."

Cameron frowned. "Hey, I'm not perfect."

"Your husband was dying before you even met him, but you still married the man," Thirteen countered.

"I hate House." Cameron copied Thirteen's position. "I took drugs, which a patient gave me, then had sex with Chase." The brunette's eyes popped open. "All because the patient had AIDS and coughed blood in my face."

"I doubt you would be trusted as an emergency room doctor if you tested positive. This hospital is fairly liberal and open-minded, but I doubt its that open-minded."

Cameron looked up at the ceiling. "Just because you tested positive for Huntington's doesn't mean you'll die from it."

"Do you not know what Huntington's is?" Thirteen asked, sitting up and spinning around to face the older blonde. "My mother died from Huntington's."

Cameron sat up much slower than her slightly younger counterpart. She stood and moved to Thirteen's bench. "I realize that, but medical advancements have been made." The brunette glared at her. "Look, I realize the want to have control over something right now, but you have control over life all the time. You are a doctor."

Thirteen stood up and walked to her locket. "The only reason House liked me in the first place was because I'm hot, not because I'm a good doctor."

"You are a good doctor," Cameron said. Thirteen rolled her eyes. "If you weren't a good doctor, then you wouldn't be beating yourself up about what happened."

Thirteen made a face. "That's the thing, I'm not. I'm mad at myself for getting caught and being stupid. Spencer wanted to meet with House. She followed me. She used me."

"And that bothers you because in a way, it makes you using her okay." Thirteen slumped to the floor and leaned her head against the lockers. "She took away your power - post sex of course." Cameron once again moved to sit next to Thirteen. "You wanted to use someone and lose them. All of a sudden, Spencer showed up and messed that all up."

"You know, why are you here? You don't acre about me. I was never one of your pet projects before."

Cameron shrugged. "You didn't need me to help you. I knew House would never let you go."

"This is the second time he fired me," Thirteen countered back. "Cuddy made him hire me back the first time."

"That was his plan the whole time! He knew he wouldn't be able to not hire a woman, not when he previously had a woman on his team." Cameron squeezed Thirteen's knee. "If he didn't think you were a good doctor, Amber wouldn't have been fired. He wouldn't have tricked Cuddy into letting him hire three people."

Thirteen looked down at the other doctor's hand on her knee. "How do you know that's what made him want to hire me?"

Cameron shook her head. "It may not have been the original reason for keeping you, but it did evolve into that." Cameron pushed a loose lack of hair behind Thirteen's ear. "There's no way you have this much self doubt. Spencer's not bad looking, you're gorgeous. What's going on?"

"Spencer only talked to me because I was associated with House."

"Maybe, but that doesn't take away anything. She still had sex with you." Thirteen snorted. "Did you just snort?" The brunette looked at Cameron and started laughing because of her serious expression. Cameron smiled. "There's a laugh. That's what I was aiming for." Cameron stood up and held out her hand. "I'm off in ten minutes. Want to get a drink?"

Thirteen looked up at the proffered hand. "You want to get drinks with me?"

Cameron smiled. "Yes, I want to get a couple drinks with you. Someone needs to get you out of this funk and its obvious your teammates aren't attempting to do anything about it."

"House will think things."

"And it'll drive him insane." Cameron smirked. "Merely one of many perks."

"Perks to going out with me?" Thirteen asked.

"Jesus Remy, get over whatever is going on and just have some fucking fun and grad a couple beers with me."

"Okay."


End file.
